


Kisses to Share (Most of the Time)

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, girl!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is only a little selfish when it comes to kissing Minseon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses to Share (Most of the Time)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken from my ask.fm uwu

The twins are good at keeping themselves and each other entertained, and Sehun is thankful because he can focus all his attention on Minseon. They're watching the Spider-Man movies, but Sehun isn't paying attention with Minseon's head resting in his lap. He brushes through her hair gently until he thinks too much about kissing her and his fingers come to a stop. Minseon turns around to look at him before she sits up, crossing her legs on the couch, and asks, "Is there something on your mind?"

Sehun cups her jaw with his hand, staring at the soft pink of her lips, before he leans down and kisses her. He loves the feel of her plush lips against his, the heat buzzing through this veins as he slips his tongue into her mouth and maps out every crevice even if he's already got it memorized. Minseon moans quietly, hands resting on Sehun's thighs and squeezing when he nips at her bottom lip.

"Sehun," she breathes as Sehun's hand slides down her side and under her shirt to rest on her waist. Her skin is hot to the cool press of his hand and Sehun swallows down every hitched breath as his hand slides up to her bra and fingers the clasps.

And then Jongin lets out a whine, propping himself up on the couch and tugging on Sehun's pant leg.

He pulls away from Minseon with a whine in his throat, but she looks just as radiantly happy swinging Jongin up into her arms. "You just wanted kisses too, huh?"

And so she peppers kisses all over Jongin's face and neck and tummy until he's giggling so hard that Kyungsoo begins to watch on in wonder.

Sehun watches fondly for a moment before he holds out his arms for Kyungsoo and waits for his son to waddle over before he picks him up similarly and kisses him until he's giggling just as hard.

When they're breathless, they glance at each other and big smiles and heavy flushes on their sons' cheeks and they can't help but smile. Even if kissing each other is great, sharing those kisses with their sons is even better.


End file.
